fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Sebastian Van Vladislav
"Sebastian Van Vladislav" is his guild name, a member of Royal Guards, works at the hell forge building new weapons and When called upon destroys any in his path with swords. He is also known as "Weapon Master" or "Sword Dancer of Star-Breaker". His given name while as a part of the guild is called, as Jinpachi Hōzuki however, however after many months he later changed it back to Sebastian. Despite his title, he is known for doing random jobs all around the kingdom from being a blacksmith to acting as a priest to a high-class chief. Appearance Jinpachi is a mid-aged man, with has a lean build, he carries two light-weight swords inside his sleeves at most times in the event for chopping bread, cutting weeds or defending himself from an enemy attack. He is seen wearing a cross between old English gentleman outfit and priest-like outfit since he works part-time as a performer, blacksmith, and part-time gardener, and local priest with Father Magnus Ingenuus and various other things. He has His thick, curly, long-length hair is the color of silver flowing hair, tied up with a black ribbon into a ponytail and has blue-gray eyes, as well as small, gray, round glasses with a double bridge, along his the back of his neck he as a roman number "II" showing his rank within the white coats. He wears a jet black robe with, that has a pure white outline to this outfit embroidered crosses and white gloves on his hands. He commented that instead of the normal pure white coat, since his jobs sometimes include the thing that can ruin the white color so he uses black instead. He also has two black belts around his hips under the coat, which is attached a pistol, a pouch with extra bullets in it and some medical drugs for himself to keep him still relaxed or awaken during late nights perhaps due to pain or lack of sleep. He sometimes pop-up random in strange outfit including, the time they having thanksgiving and he came dressed in a chicken costume or various other costumes instead of dressing normally. Personality He is an excitable man with a boisterous personality through having lots of funds as a Royal Guard he is mostly broke due to his sister often taking it or simply his gambling addiction was the result of him often being broke, however, he still manages to have enough to pay rent and have food. Despite the first impression he may give, Sebastian was capable of being serious when it came to matters that were important to him. At first he appears as utterly clumsy, silly and foolish, seemingly clear and completely unfit for his job at first glance, he always is late for me for meetings, however, he makes it up for how smart when a serious matter pops up. He becomes serious, and maintains his cool under pressure, never panicking aside from when he jokes around to ease the stress of others.He also is known to be able to do massive amounts of extra jobs as well as gardening. He has appeared to use sword magic and swordplay during festivals, he is mostly displaying this for people's enjoyment, other times he appears able to use other weapons or smiths them at the "Hell Forge" when requested and off duty as a hobby/interest. He very much enjoys the gardening and making food for other people to enjoy. He was kind, placing the needs of others before his own most the time. he even stated tha he was willing to take his own life if it would help create the world where his friends and family wouldn't need to die unnecessarily and without demons to plague the world. History Back Story Shatter Moon Saga Magic and Abilities He is one of the best, as royal guards, it appears she has enough power along with along other 4 to defeat the Main Group of Karyuudo and about most of the guild by himself, being quite powerful with the number 2 on his neck meaning he is the second strongest. Magic Great Tree Arc (大樹のアーク, Taiju No Āku) is a Lost Magic utilized by Sebastian after meeting Azuma in the past. This magic allows him to manipulate and produce trees as well as create explosions by condensing the power of the Earth into the fruit of the created trees. *'Nature Rebirth' (自然再生, Shizen saisei) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. Not all spells of Great Tree Arc include exploding, this spell is used to alter the nearby natural flow to help aid it's growth or simply control plants with his mind, create them from plant matter of any size, mutates them into plant creatures and monsters to attack a foe. *'Tree Merge' (ツリーマージ, Tsurīmāji) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. spell that allows its user to merge with trees, aiding them in remaining undetected by others. Mages with strong sensory abilities, however, can still detect them. The user can use other spells while merged. *'Bleve' (ブレビー Burebī) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. When used the user extends their hand forward, and the area directly in front of the user is engulfed in an explosion. This move seems to leave small "fireworks" in the air in its aftermath, which then explode a few seconds later to inflict further damage burning a victim alive. *'Folium Sica' (葉の剣フォリウムシーカ Foriumu Shīka) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user summons forth a massive funnel of leaf blades to hone in on and cut up their opponent like homing strikes. *'Tower Burst' (タワーバースト Tawā Bāsuto) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user extends both arms out to their sides, creating an enormous tower of explosive flames on their sides to shield the user while also striking out at large amounts of troops. *'Burst Claw' (バースト クロウ Bāsuto Kurō) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user summons a root and sideswipes the target with it, whilst simultaneously creating using explosive lade-like beams shoot out of the ground, gather around the target and then simultaneously explode upon contact. *'Chain Burst' (チェイン バースト Chein Bāsuto) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. He user ensnares the target's limbs with roots, and then, utilizing their control over the earth, triggers a chain of fruit-based explosions that travel up the lengths of the roots, hitting the one trapped. *'Great Flower Tree' (偉大な花の木, Idaina Hananoki) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user to force trees to grow on any surface in an instant, the user creates a dense forest of flowering trees. When the flowers bloom, they admit a powerful mist around the area which mirrors that of the dreaded Demon Cremisi Rosa flowers, that he attends by using this attack he merges the two together. The pollen produced by these flowers themselves when released into the atmosphere and when inhaled by a target not native to the Empire of Mana begins to feel undergo multiple illnesses. The body begins to slow down as it begins to weaken the victim's nervous systems slowly cutting away at their control of their body, as they spend much longer periods of time trapped the enemy begins to lose conscious and then slowly die due to the poisoness spores from the pollen festering in their lungs. *'Terra Clamare' (大地の叫びテラ・クラマーレ Tera Kuramāre) is a Great Tree Arc Spell. The user ensnares their opponent with branches, then releases all the Magic within the earth to engulf their opponent in a massive explosion, which can defeat even the strongest of enemies. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō) A Magic which, as the name itself suggests, is focused on the use of swords, with those weapons acting as mediums for the user to perform particular attacks, which appears to be mandatory for all wizards in this guild. He explains this is his secondary form of magic, he uses during battle however when not fighting at full power he only using this form of magic in a manner of not trying to kill his enemy or merely defeat them quickly if need be. Abilities Enhanced Strength: - Despite his lean stature, Jinpachi is amazingly strong, capable of fighting people far bigger and with more muscle mass than himself, this is shown when he punches a Fuyu in the gut dropping him to the knees coughing up blood. Immense Endurance and Durability: - He has outstanding amounts of durability, after taking hundreds of blows from both fellow members of the white coats for being late it appears the most he got was a sour shoulder. Immense Speed and Reflexes: - His speed is able to be matched by Supreme Imperator of the Order, miss Masauyo since however during many fights he carries weight along his body in order to make the fight even. His speed alone, when the weights are removed, is enough which most people believed he that he transported since he was able to save 4 villagers at once just mere moments from a building falling downward to crush them. Master Swordsmanship Specialist: His sword skill is unrivaled since he is the person in the guild who trains all others how to use both sword magic and swordplay, able to defeat large groups of enemies without being worried. He is highly proficient in Swordplay, aptly demonstrated when he effortlessly disarmed a soldier of his sword and, after grabbing it, cut down several members of the highly trained soldiers of the rune knight, while wielding the blade in a reverse grip, at most times. He has displayed great maneuverability and dexterity while using this skill. The speed of his attacks was so great that none of the greater, with when using this combat tactic had any time to react to stop his enemies or assault. Immense Magical Power: - As a member of the White Coats, he is required to possess a level of magical power equal to that of an S-Class mage. He fills that criteria with ease and are regarded as one the guild's top members of the guild, which surpass other sub-groups in the guild itself. Befitting his Magic and theme, magical power manifests itself as in the shape of a blue light that can appear from his body in various amounts. Equipment Trivia *His looks are based on Abel Nightroad from Trinity Blood. He also takes elements of his own basic personality with a bit of the first Hokages one. Category:Karyuudo Category:White Coat Category:Male Category:Sword user Category:Sword mage Category:Sword Magic User Category:Star Breaker Guild